Melanocytes participate in the homeostasis of the epidermis. the number of melanocytes in the epidermis, eyes, hair bulbs all begin to decrease around age 40-50 in humans. This proposal will analyze the cellular and biochemical manifestations of in vitro aging of the human melanocyte as isolated cultured cells and in the context of a more physiological environment provided by the use of cultured skin substitutes.